Behind a Red Cross, and Under a White Hood
by ArgoGladius
Summary: Taking place in the gap between Brotherhood and Revelations, this story shall be told/seen through the eyes of two OCs, Leone, a Templar trained in the ways of the Assassins, and another character you shall learn of later. Ezio Auditore makes a few brief Appearences, but nothing more than Cameo's I'm afraid.


Behind a Red Cross, and Under a White Hood.

Chapter 1: Doubts and Betrayals

My name is Leone Soldaro, and I am a Templar of the Renaissance.

I sat at my desk at one of our many Templar Dens in Rome writing in a journal. The only light in the room came from the fire place that burned warmly from the other side of the room, and candles that lighted the page for my hand to write on.

The journal I wrote in was one containing information. Not just information on myself, but also of the Templar's history, from what I was told to my own theories. After finishing a thought I flipped the pages to the beginning of the hard-back journal. I stopped at the beginning, my own personal history.

-My Name is Leone Soldaro- it said. -I am a member of the Templars of Rome. I fight to protect the Human Race from the chaos that will destroy them.- I stopped and pondered that, what we did in Rome never really felt like it was the right thing to do, only the necessary thing to do. I read on.

-I was born on the fortnight of May, to an English Father and an Italian Mother. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving me to my father to watch over. That was when I was inducted into the order, not by choice but by birthright.- I knew if any of the other Templars saw this, I would be whipped and flogged at the very least.

I continued on through my journal, more and more bits on my life sprang up. But most profoundly stood my doubts, most filled my journal.

-Today, I was ordered to bring in a man who was a possible inductee for the Assassin's. When I found the man, he ran to the buildings and climbed up them to escape me. He put up a good chase but I caught up with him and he couldn't compete with my combat skills. One thing he did say, before I knocked him out anyways, was something that made me question my loyalties. He asked if I would submit to a Tyrannical ruler. He asked if I would give up my freedom to be safe, rather than secure it myself. Instead of bringing him back to headquarters, I dropped him in an Assassin's controlled den. At the very least it soothed my conscious.

To my Captain, I reported that he had lunged into the Tiber river. I didn't tell him of what the Assassin had told me. For weeks now I have been pondering those words, I don't know if what I'm doing is right, but it is the only life I have ever known.

Left arm of the Cross of Rome,

Leone Soldaro- I looked over my thoughts, I was still pondering those words as of now, it has been nearly a year since I had heard them, but they remained fresh in my mind.

All over my journal were several doubts as I carried out assignments. Some times I let them go, but I had to fulfill most of my assignments. I was the left arm of the Cross, at least in Rome. What this meant was I had been trained since a child to combat the Assassins. I learned how to combat them, blend into crowds as they did, climb buildings as they did, and how to counter their attacks and ultimately beat them. I even wore similar robes to theirs, except I wore blood red robes with white crosses on the arms and legs, small enough so they wouldn't be noticed immediately, but large enough to be recognized by friendly forces.

I was pulled out of my pondering by the opening of the door to my quarters. There stood a Man with a a letter in his hand, it was sealed with a Templar seal. I stood up from my desk and nodded to the messenger indicating him to leave. I ripped open the letter, it was from an anonymous Templar leader.

Leone,

There is a Merchant in the Market Place near the Pantheon. He is dealing with the Assassins, bring him in quietly, we will have marksmen watching the rooftops.

Good luck.

I sat the letter down and sheathed my sword and dagger. I quickly checked the map of the city, finding the assigned area. I opened the window of my Quarters and climbed out the window. I jumped to a nearby rooftop and then descended to the streets below.

As I walked through the streets I made sure to stay within the crowds. Any Guard affiliated with the Templars who saw me clearly made eyecontact as a warning to be more conspicuous. It was nearing midday so the crowds were relatively thick, and easy to blend into. The only downside was the heat that did not relent. I was used to it however, so it was not of much concern.

I arrived at the market place just outside the Pantheon, I scanned the crowd for the Merchant. I saw a man selling various items to passerby's, he didn't seem to have his top quality equipment, he was selling weapons and armor, so he sold his cheaper lighter armors and blades. I knew it was him.

As I closed in on him, I noticed a sudden shade come over me, it was only above me. I rolled to the left, just in time, for as I had hit the stone ground with my shoulder pad, I heard the sound of a blade on stone. I rolled to my feet and turned to be met with an Assassin.

One of the first things I noticed was the Assassin was Female by physique and the way she moved. The female Assassin retracted her hidden blades and pulled a sword from it's sheath. The blade looked French by design and was large, one swing could probably break bones even while wearing armor. The female Assassin held herself in a powerful stance that would be hard to break, but not impossible.

I drew my own sword and my dagger and held my own stance. We stared each other down, her face was hidden by a silver scarf, the only thing not covered were her eyes, which shined with fierce determination. We stared each other down, not daring to make a move, then I struck.

She intercepted my swords strike with her own, she spun clearly gaining momentum for a devastating horizontal strike. When the strike had come, I was not in it's reach. I had jumped back as the Assassin had gained the momentum needed for her strike.

I bit back a curse, the blade had barley cut the front of my robe, but it was enough to touch my pride. However the Assassin wasn't worrying about pride, she charged me her blade raised above her head, for a vertical strike. I pulled up my blades to block it, which I did. I than kneed the Assassin in the gut, forcing her to drop her sword. I was about to put my blades to her throat to force her to surrender, when her left fist shot out, a blade protruding from her wrist. I knocked her arm away with my dagger, but her blade had gotten close enough to lay a light cut across my cheek. Her leg came up and she kicked me in the chest pushing me away.

I stumble back a few paces, my chest aches from the Assassin's kick, but nothing is broken. I look up and see the Assassin unsheathe her left hidden blade and draw a dagger from her belt. I watch her as she regains her breath, that kick to her gut must have winded her.

"You fight well, Templar." said the Assassin, her voice was smooth and regal. I met her gaze and grinned.

"As do you Assassin." I said, the Assassin charged at this moment, her right hand clutching a dagger while her left hand protruded a Hidden Blade. I dropped my sword so I had a hand free then blocked her dagger with my own and grabbed the her forearm before the blade could get close. She struggled for a minute, then I kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground and fell hard. She tried to sit up only to have my dagger at her throat.

"Don't move, or this could be your last moment." I said my voice had a slight smugness that I couldn't hide, I had beaten an Assassin at her own game. I kept my dagger at her throat as I removed the bracer that held her hidden blade. "Consider yourself lucky I'm a merciful-" I started before the stomping of marching soliders approached. The local militia under Templar control approached us, moving easily through the now empty square.

"Well done, Leone. We shall take it from here." said the leader, an armored guard. I stood up hefting the Assassin up by the arm and holding her there.

"Last I checked this was my mission, not yours, Captain." I said, putting emphasis on 'my'. " I was assigned to take out a merchant in order to lure out an Assassin correct? The letter indicated that in case it did fall into Assassin hands, and our plans were not spoiled. Now what gives you the authority to take my assignment?" I asked with as much spite as I could muster. The captain smirked and pulled something from his cloak and threw it to the ground, it was my journal!

"Since the discovery of your betrayal, arrest them." said the Captain, as he signaled the guards to attack. I knew I had to do something, looked to the Assassin who looked stunned. I flipped my dagger in my hand holding it by the blade and offering it to her.

"Help me, and I'll help you." I said not even getting an answer as I charged the Templar guard. I drew my sword and cut the Captain's throat then stabbed one of his soldiers through his chest. I looked to my left to see the Assassin Woman striking at the other three guards. I moved to the next guard my foot kicking his sword arm away as my blade went into his neck. The Assassin woman had just finished off the last two guards and started walking towards me, her weapon lowered, she looked like she was about to speak, when I noticed something behind her. I looked to see a Marksmen taking aim at her with his riffle, I didn't think I just reacted. I threw a knife at the Marksmen, it hit him right after he had fired, I jumped infront of the Assassin woman and felt pain go through my left shoulder. I hit the ground as the world began to shroud in Darkness.

Chapter II: Relocation and Recovery

The female Assassin had watched as the Mysterious Templar had taken out the Marksman and taken the riffle shot for her. Now she kneeled next to him inspecting the entry wound. It didn't look bad, but an infection would change that. The Assassin took a vial from her pack and poured it over the wound cleaning it. She then took one of her throwing knives and took the bullet out, it was round and large, but it didn't look like it did a great deal of damage.

The female Assassin ended the treatment by tearing off a piece of a guard's tunic and using it to prevent bleeding, more would need to be done. The Female Assassin stood to her Full height, she began to ponder what to do with the man.

'Should I take him to a doctor and leave him to fate? Or should I take him back to Headquaters? He's a Templar, but he was betrayed and openly fought back and even took a bullet for me, an avowed enemy. And he is handy with a blade.' The Female Assassin, coming to her decision, picked up the Man and began to carry him to headquarters.

Leone woke up to feeling of comfort and warmth. His eyes fluttered open, he quickly observed his surroundings. From what he could tell, the room was covered in rich tapestry, but the room was dark, even with the fire on the other side of the room. Leone tried to sit up, but he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. Leone wondered at that, then images from earlier came to him.

'Shot by own comrades, this can't end well.' Leone thought to himself, he thought about getting up, but heard two voices out in the hall next to the slightly open doorway. Leone lay back down and put his eavesdropping skills to use.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked a voice in an Accent clearly from Firenze. "Do you know how much this puts the Brotherhood at risk?" The voice was low and clearly male, it wasn't angry, but scolding.

"Mentor, I had fought him in the Square. He could've killed me, but instead it looked like he was going to let me go. Then the soldiers showed up." said the other voice, clearly female, but also familiar to Leone. It was the Female Assassin he had fought in the marketplace.

"So because he might have spared you, means you think you have the right to compromise the Brotherhood?" asked the Male voice, he still didn't sound angry, more like a teacher lecturing a student.

"Mentor, per favore, let me finish. After the guards appeared, they said the man had betrayed them, and threw a journal to the ground." said the Female Assassin, her voice trying to keep calm while arguing with the other, not identified as Mentor.

"Did you retrieve this journal?" Asked the Mentor.

"Si." said the Female Assassin.

"Bene, what did you learn?" asked Mentor, now interested.

"I learned that this particular man's name is Leone Soldaro. He was raised from birth as a part of the Templar order." she paused, Leone could not see so he supposed she was reading his journal as she talked. "He also had doubts about what the Templar's were doing, whether it was right or not. He also saved many innocents, deciding to spare them. It may be a trick for all I know, but not many Templar's would take a gunshot for an Assassin." the Female said, she seemed intrigued with Leone.

"Well, it seems you know what you're doing, so I will refer to your judgement. Keep in mind the Templar's might have set this up as you said, lives are expendable in their minds. Be careful." said the Mentor as light footsteps sounded in the other direction.

Leone heard nothing for a long while then the door to the room he was in opened. Leone decided to keep his eyes closed, to help the illusion that he was still asleep. Leone heard footsteps, light but graceful, they first moved to the far end of the room, most likely to stoke the fire. Then the footsteps moved closer to the bed. Leone stiffened although not physically, she was very close to him and for all he knew she could have a knife on her.

Leone was surprised when he felt the woman's presence cease to be next to him, in stead he heard her light footsteps head to the other side of the room. Wood creaked, meaning her weight was shifting, she was either stooping to pick something up, or was sitting down in a chair. As Leone heard the footsteps head toward his bed, he knew it was something she had picked up. Leone felt the Assassins presence stand by his bed again. Leone felt something on the corner of the bed, it was heavy.

Knowing he couldn't keep this charade much longer, Leone decided it was time to 'wake up'. Leone gave a groan as his eyes slowly opened, he made sure they were surprised when they met the Female Assassins, although it wasn't completely acted. The female Assassin had removed her hood and her scarf that had concealed her face, and Leone was grateful. She was a very beautiful woman. Her hair was dark and shoulder length, so it wouldn't be a crutch in combat, her face was a deep tan that meant she was born in Italia. Her eyes were blue, a deep ocean blue, Leone was at a loss for words. Luckily he didn't need to say any.

"Ah your awake, how's the shoulder?" she asked, her voice holding the slightest edge of concern. Leone didn't know how to respond for a few minutes.

"It burns, but more importantly, why did you bring me here?" Leone asked, getting straight to the point. The Female Assassin pulled back slightly in surprise of the answer. "I'm a Templar, and your an Assassin, for all you know I may try and break out and reveal your location to the Templars." Leone said. The Female Assassin gave him a quizzical look, then pointed at the book that lay on the side of the bed.

"Your doubts made you a target of your own masters, and you even wrote of how you let many innocents go." said the Female Assassin. Leone scoffed.

"If you read my Journal then you know who I am, The Left Arm of the Cross." Leone said. "I am trained to kill or capture Assassins, you have every right to kill me. So why don't you?" Leone asked with much scorn in his voice. The Assassin stood where she was and was silent for a time.

"What's your name?" Leone asked as the Assassin said nothing. She looked startled.

"Lucia Buorno Da Venicia." she said, she seemed surprised that the question had been asked. "Why did you ask?" Leone shrugged his right shoulder.

"It seemed appropriate, you looked through my journal and learned my name, I felt I should at least ask yours." Leone said honestly, receiving a soft and curious look from Lucia. "However the main point of this meeting is as an interrogation, not a date." Leone said smirking when he saw the blush on Lucia's cheeks. "I assume you purpose is to get me to join your cause?" Leone asked as his smirk faded away.

"Essentially." Lucia said shrugging her shoulders. "We need all the good people we can get, you are already trained as an Assassin would be, even better, so all we would need is your loyalty and cooperation." Lucia said, her voice low and even. Leone pondered this for a long while before turning towards Lucia.

"Per favore, give me some time to think?" Leone asked, Lucia nodded and stood up from where she had been leaning on the wall.

"Of course, take all the time you need. We will wait for your answer." Lucia said as she picked up the journal again and walked towards the door.

"And if my answer is unsatisfactory?" Leone asked as Lucia reached the door to the room.

"There would be." she paused. "Complications, per favore get some rest, food will be brought to you shortly." Lucia said as she walked out the room and left Leone with a few interesting thoughts to ponder.

Chapter III: Decisions and Loyalty

Leone had been confined in that room for nearly two weeks. His shoulder had long since healed and now he spent his time either writing in his journal which the Assassins graciously allowed, and doing fitness exercises. Being out for two weeks could do a lot to diminish the workings of a body.

Leone was starting to go stir-crazy in the room. While here he couldn't leave, and he didn't even have a window, mostly due to his history with the Templars. In his journal, Leone wrote a list of pros and cons about joining the Assassins. Lucia had stopped by once each day to discuss the topic with him. There were a lot of reasons that made joining the Assassins difficult, the main one being that Leone had been raised since birth to be the Anti-Assassin and now he was being offered to join the people who had been his enemy since he could walk.

Leone felt that he should join, he had seen what the Templars did to innocents, and it disgusted him. They even betrayed him when they caught word of doubt. So it was a difficult position for Leone at the time. Leone had the skills and the knowledge of how Templars operate and had a mental map of it's assets spread across the city. Leone still spent these weeks in continuing argument with himself. He could, even now, escape and find a new life for himself, but that would be wrong. There were people who needed his help, there would be wherever he went but Rome was the place where most need help.

Leone punched the wall next to him. In the end he would be stuck in this room until he joined the Assassins. Leone couldn't handle it anymore, he flopped down on his bed and let sleep take over.

Something that sounded like a gunshot work Leone. He opened his dark eyes and surveyed the room, nothing was out of the ordinary, Leone was about to write it off, when he heard a crash outside his door.

Leone quickly jumped to his feet and ran out of his now-broken door to see an Assassin with his back to the wall, he was fighting three Templars, and he was unarmed. Leone knew now was the moment of decision, and it was a quick one.

Leone crept quietly behind the nearest Templar. He hands shot out, one grasping the man's chin and the back of his head. Leone twisted the man's head and flopped to the ground dead. Leone picked up the fallens sword to block an incoming block from one of the other soldiers. Leone grabbed the Man's sword arm twisted and put his own blade to his neck and ended his life.

By this time the Assassin had seen his chance and had rushed the remaining Templar, who seemed unaware of Leone's presence. Leone waited until the Assassin had been pushed back against the wall then he struck his blade out, stabbing the Templar through the midsection. Leone pushed the body down and offered a hand to the Assassin who lay winded in the corner of the corridor. The Assassin took it reluctantly and hoisted himself up, his expression showing gratitude.

"Gratzie, if you hadn't shown up, I'd be with the angels." said the Assassin as he stood up and flexed his wrist. "That being said, and not that I'm ungrateful, but who are you?" the Assassin asked as he picked up a fallen sword and experimentally spun it in a circle. Leone watched as the Assassin sheathed the sword and stood to look him in the eye. The Assassin had a more muscular build then what would have been expected from a protector of Justice.

"Leone Soldaro, former member of the Templars." Leone said seeing the look of shock in the Assassins eyes, he brought up the sword in his hand, it's point touching Leone's chest.

"You are the Left arm of the Cross," the Assassin said, his voice holding a hint of fear, "You are the one who has killed dozens of my brothers and sisters." the Assassin continued, his fear giving way to anger. Leone didn't move, any twitch and the Assassin would skewer him.

"As I said, former Templar." Leone said slowly raising his hands and pushing the blade away. The Assassin gave a confused look.

"Former?"

"The whole reason I'm here was because I had been betrayed by own 'brethren' and was wounded while protecting an Assassin, Lucia her name is." Leone said trying to keep his voice level, the Assassin lowered his blade and seemed to be having an inner conflict with himself.

"Well, you could not know her name if you were lying, so I am implored to believe you." said the Assassin as he stuck out his left hand, his ring finger bearing the Assassin brand. "I am Falco." Leone gripped his hand in a hard handshake then he turned towards the dead Templars.

"What's going on?"

"The Templars are attacking our den, for what reason I don't know, but I assume they're here for you." Falco said as he looted the dead bodies.

"What should we do?" Leone asked as he also checked the bodies for information. Falco gave him a curious look.

"What can we do?" Falco said beginning to march down the corridor. "If the Templars made it this far, there is no way we can undo this, so we gather what we can and retreat." said the Assassin as moves down the stairs. Leone grabbed him by his collar.

"That's it?" Leone practically yelled. "So the great Assassins have no stomach to fight when a few weak willed Templars knock on your door?" Leone said as he released Falco's collar and marched back up the stairs.

"Where in Inferno are you doing?" Falco demanded as he followed. Leone turned to him his face unreadable.

"Betraying my life long commitment to an order, and joining ones who I would have called my enemy." Leone said pausing then looking Falco straight in the eye. "And doing so because a Novicio does not have the heart to fight to the bitter end." with that Leone ran to the nearest window, opened it and climbed to the top of den. Leone observed the battle from a viewpoint at the top of the tower. Below was a great battle ensuing between a dozen Assassins and three times as many Templars. Leone knew he had to help but it would take too long to get there.

Leone then looked directly below him, there sat a haystack, it was time for a leap of faith. Leone stepped to the end of the post, closed his eyes and leaned forward as he fell gracefully to earth.

Leone landed in a soft bed of hay, it was put there by Assassins when they needed to get from a high elevation to ground quickly, or simply a means to kill quietly and unnoticed and hide. Leone knew it because he had chased many Assassins to them, it was the first time he had attempted a leap of faith as it was called, and he had pulled it off without a broken bone.

Leone peered through the hay and observed his surroundings. An Assassin was surrounded by three Templars, and was tiring. The closest was five paces away, and his back was to the hidden man. He then struck.

Leone jumped out of the haystack, running up to the solider oblivious to his presence. Leone kicked the man behind his knee, forcing him to fall to that knee. Leone then grabbed the man's head and twisted, earning a satisfied crack.

Leone looked up as the Assassin near him screamed, his white robe stained with blood on his left arm and right leg. The Assassin fell to the ground as one Templar raised his mace to crush his skull, and the other turning towards Leone, his sword drawn. Leone acted fast, taking the now dead Templars blade, he threw it at the rushing Templar. Leone heard clang and a grunt, meaning the blades had met and the Templar had been over reactive in surprise. Leone lunged at the Templar raising his mace to take the wounded Assassin's life. The mace only came down half way, when Leone grabbed the man by the mid-section and rammed him into a nearby wall. Leone felt and heard bones breaking the Templars chest, taking advantage, Leone grabbed a knife off the Templars belt and stabbed it into his jugular. The man clutched at the blade as blood flowed down his neck and into his shirt, then went still.

Leone took the knife from the dead Templar's throat then turned hearing a shuffle and grunt as the other Templar had gotten on his feet. Leone saw him move for him, then threw the knife striking the Templar right in the chest.

Leone looked to the fallen Assassin, his right arm clutching his leg as blood seeped through. Leone stooped and ripped the fabric of the Templars tunics and approached the Assassin. Leone crouched down and wrapped the cloth around the Assassin's arm and leg. He wrapped them tight to stop the bleeding. Leone put a hand on the Assassin's chest, the wounded man's eyes looked dazed, he had lost a lot of blood and was seeping into unconsciousness.

"Stay with me." Leone said to Assassin, shaking his good shoulder. "I'm going to assist the others, stay calm. Ill return soon." Leone said picking the Assassin up and laying him sitting up in a corner next to the haystack. Leone turned to leave when a hand shot out and clutched his wrist. The Assassin released his grip and removed his bracer from his left arm, he then turned it up and showed Leone it was a hidden blade. The hidden blade was forced into his hands, then the Assassin passed out.

Leone stood up and dawned the bracer, flicking his wrist, and was rewarded when a blade came out. Leone inspected the blade, it was well polished and sharpened. Leone flicked his wrist again and the blade sheathed itself. Leone looked up, there was a wall in front of him, and beyond it he heard battle, and he had to help.

Leone ran straight at the wall, using momentum to climb up it. His hands shot our clutching to top of the wall and he hoisted himself up. Leone took a crouched position on the wall and looked to the combatants.

The majority of the Assassins were fighting fiercely to survive. Leone's eyes scanned the combatants, when he saw a familiar female figure, wielding and equally familiar sword, it was Lucia. She was surrounded by five Templars, and she was desperately trying to hold them off, however she was clearly fatigued. Leone saw her blade ripped from her hands and her form pushed to the ground. The Templars began to close in on her, like a group of vultures. Leone shot up and ran along the wall as he neared the group of Templars. One raised his blade, ready to strike a dear blow. Leone leaped from the wall his hidden blade drawn. Leone's left arm shot forward and the hidden blade sank into the Templar's neck.

Leone shot up to his feet, his hidden blade slicing the throat of another Templar, his right hand drawing his sword and burying it in a Templar's chest. Leone turned to meet the other two Templars, they had some minor armor equipped, and they held an air of experience. Leone slashed at one with his sword, he blocked it, got in close and kicked Leone in the gut, raising his sword for a decapitation blow. Leone stabbed the man in the bicep with his hidden blade, forcing him to drop his sword. Leone pressed this advantage as he heard the other Templar prepare to attack him. Leone slipped under the Templar he was dealing with, going under his arm, and used the wounded man as a human shield as his comrade struck at him. The Templar realized his mistake too late, as his blade sunk into his comrades body. Leone sprung out from behind the now dead Templar and rolling up the Templar's blade, came behind him and stabbed him. The Templars blade was not even halfway pulled from his comrades body.

Leone pushed the body away looking to see Lucia leaning on the stone wall, her leg was bleeding, staining the white cloth.

"How badly are you hurt?" Leone asked as he crouched down to Lucia looking over her leg. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were gritted, she was in a lot of pain.

"They...Ah!" Lucia screamed as Leone put pressure on her thigh, that was where the wound was. "It's in my Thigh, cut the muscle." Lucia panted out as she began to pale. Leone put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Calm down Lucia." Leone said, Lucia was still wincing in pain. Leone squeezed her shoulder. "Look into my eyes, ignore the pain. Look at me." Leone said soothingly, as if to a skittish horse. Lucia's eyes met his, her pools of deep blue showed no signs of pain as Leone wrapped her leg up.

"Dormire, Bella Donna. This will end soon." Leone said as Lucia's eyes closed, she was still breathing at the very least.

Leone felt a shadow above him, he looked up to see a figure in White with Red accents over his robes. The new arrival looked over the battle zone, then raised his hand and whistled a bird whistle. Arrows flew down and struck the majority of the Templars. The rest ran as a half dozen Assassins jumped from nearby buildings.

Leone smirked and looked back down to Lucia, the shadow had not moved. Leone looked up to see a hidden blade pointed at his face. Leone saw it was the man from before his eyes were golden and piercing.

"Be you Friend or Foe?" asked the Assassin, his robes revealed him to be a mentor. Leone stood up brushing the hidden blade aside. Leone pulled his sword out of it's sheathe and dropped it at the Assassin's feet and removed the bracer that held the hidden blade. Leone sank to his knees and looked up at the Assassin.

"I am a foe," Leone said his voice low and hoarse. "A man who hunted your order from since he could walk. I began to have doubts, words from those I took life from. Doubts clouded my mind, and my brothers of the Red Cross found out and betrayed me. Today I fought and killed them to save Assassins my avowed enemy. I am willing to join your cause, but should you not want me, I shall give you my life and information on the Templars." Leone said his head lowered his voice lost. He was surprised when two strong hands grasped him by the upper arms and pulled him to his feet. It was the same Assassin he has been speaking to, and he wore a smile on his bearded face.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Leone Soldaro. I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, and I am your mentor." Mentor Ezio said as he patted Leone on the shoulder.

"I am honored mentor. I shall fight for the freedom of human beings. And destroy the tyrannical grasp the Templars hold." Leone said as he dawned the Hidden Blade bracer. Ezio smiled.

"Bene, welcome Amico."

Translations;

Gratzie- Thanks/Thank you.

Inferno-Hell

Novicio- Novice

Dormire-Sleep

Bella Donna- Beautiful Lady

Bene- Good/Okay/Fine

Amico- Friend

Chapter IV: Feelings, training, and failure.

For Leone, the time moved quickly. He already knew the Assassins's tactics and style of fighting, they were masters of all weapons, so they had distinct styles with all. Leone learned quickly, and informed the other Assassins of Templar areas and tactics.

Within two months, Leone was an Assassin Grade Five, just one step below Master Assassin. Leone was cleaning his weapons and armor in his quarters when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." Leone said putting his sword down on the table next to his window. The door opened and Lucia stepped in, she leaned against the wall, she was still in her Assassin Robes. Lucia's robes were dyed a Venetian Wine color, mixing an overall red/violet color with blue sleeves and leggings. 'Cazzo, she looks good!' Leone thought to himself as he stood up and strode to her on the other side of the room.

"Salute Leone, how was your day?" Lucia asked.

"Not exactly productive." Leone said shrugging. "Had to chase down a rouge thief who took my pouch." Lucia smirked.

"So the great Leone Soldaro's day was put off because of a petty ludro?" Lucia asked in a sarcastic manner, while chuckling lightly.

"Sì, laugh it up." Leone said smirking. "Now what brings you here bella donna?" Leone asked, smirking when Lucia's face turned a shade of red.

"Il Mentor has requested our presence, I was asked to come and inform you." Lucia said trying to hide her blushing face under a stern tone.

"Va Bene, I will be down shortly." Leone said as he dawned a clean shirt. Leone looked out to see the city still bathed in sunlight. It would be many hours before nightfall, Mentor obviously wanted some mission to begin. Leone checked his reflection in the mirror mounted next to the door, his brown eyes contradicted the Arian look of his height and features as well as his blonde hair. Seeing himself presentable, Leone marched down the steps to see Mentor Ezio Auditore hunched over looking at a map of the city. He looked up as Leone descended to the ground level and stood next to Lucia.

"Bene, your here, Leone, now we can discuss the plan." Ezio said as he studied the map more intently, his eyebrows scrunched up in studying the map.

"News Mentor?" Leone asked as he also looked at the map, it was of a single district, the last Templar controlled district in Roma. On it were several markings in yellow, showing archer locations and foot soldiers positions and patrol routes in the street. Near the Tower was a circle of red, the target zone.

"Si, one of our friends associated with the Thieves located several troops moving a caravan of chests to the Templar controlled district." Ezio said as he pointed to the edge of the map, on the Edge of the Assassin district. "He reported more and more soldiers going in, and none coming out. We've sent some of our Courtesant friends to investigate, those who returned reported tight security." Ezio continued tapping the areas the spies had seen guarded. Il Mentor then stood to his full height and looked towards the pair of Assassin's who had been listening intently. "I want you two to investigate the market place where the weapons are being moved through, I need eyes on the rooftops and on the streets. Questions?" Ezio asked as Leone and Lucia shared a few glances with one another, Leone raised his hand slightly for permission to speak, Ezio nodded.

"If we go patrolling through the streets, wouldn't the Templars turn tale and run? Besides we can't get in that den, there are too many Templars it would end with two dead Assassins." Leone said as he pointed at the markings of troop places, Lucia nodded with the placing of his question. Ezio cracked a smile.

"No you misunderstand, you see some of our friends have gone missing in those areas as well, Thieves, Mercenaries, Store Owners, ecetera. I want you to ask the people surrounding the area for information, after that run some reconnaissance, then return and report to me. Oh and you need to be fast, so no Heavy Weapons" Ezio said as Leone noticed Lucia repress a pout, he suppressed a smirk.

"When do you wish us to depart?" Lucia asked, Ezio smiled.

"Immediately." Ezio said, Leone and Lucia salutes and departed to get their equipment ready. Leone walked into his room where he dawned his Assassin Robes, they were died a Wetland Ebony, mostly due to the monks in the city wearing dark, it would be easier to blend. Leone dawned his armor, his armor was made by himself, it was essentially a stronger variant of Helmschmied armor worn by many Assassins, the difference being Leone using higher quality steel as he had dealing with Armor smiths of the Templars. His armor was light and strong, a devastating combination. Leone sheathed his Stiletto dagger and his Florentine Falchion. Pulling his hood up, Leone jumped from his window into the wall surrounding the den. Leone landed in a pile of hay, he jumped out to be met with the dying light of the sun making the city glow. Leone looked to his right to see Lucia, who had already been in her Robes and had dawned her weapons. Without her heavy sword, Lucia had to carry two daggers and a Syrian Saber, she also had her crossbow slung across her back, as well as a complement of Throwing Knives. To Leone, he thought she was dazzling.

"What took you so long, Bello?" Lucia asked in sultry tone, since officially joining the Assassins Leone and Lucia had become closer, and flirted on regular intervals.

"Had to make sure I looked presentable, bella donna." Leone said in charming charisma, Lucia blushed lightly but quickly let fade.

"Well when were done, I'll tell you how you did." Lucia said coming closer then her voice took a completely different tone. "In the meantime, what's our plan?" Leone's smirk melted off his face.

"I keep to the streets, and you keep to the rooftops." Leone said, it was an obvious choice, but Lucia just had to mess with him.

"Might I ask why?" she asked innocently, though she already knew the answer.

"Firstly I was formerly Templar and I know where they would be in a crowd, blah, blah." Leone said in a quick rehearsed voice" Secondly, your female and people will be more curious to see a female in a crowd than a man so the reasons are obvious." Leone said in an irritated tone that ended the conversation. Lucia sighed dramatically and quickly climbed a the wall.

"Buona Fortuna." the pair said at the same time, making them chuckle, then they went to work.

As Leone walked through the street, he blended with any monks still moving about the city, his black robe matching theirs with no suspicion. As he walked through the streets in the late daylight, Leone looked at the all places where Templar agents would be hiding, they were in none of the places which was odd, as they were right next to Templar territory. Leone felt the gut feeling of a trap, but knew he couldn't break cover and climb a building and warn Lucia, it could unravel the entire operation. Leone kept going until he arrived the marketplace, it was late in the day so there were not so many people there, but still a good few dozen. Leone's eyes studied the crowd and eventually settled on a man in the corner of the square, he looked to be a Templar guard, and was obviously drunk. Leone approached in silence, making a hand signal to the buildings to let Lucia know to stop. As Leone approached the Templar soldier, he noticed something amiss. Leone approached the guard who did not move, Leone put his hand on the man's shoulder and he fell forward, a knife in his back.

"Assassino! Assassino! Correre!" One man yelled, Leone saw the blood on his right hand, he was the murderer and was framing Leone for it. The man quickly ran and Leone chased after him, his robes billowing behind him. The man ran to the edge of Assassin territory with great speed, Leone gaining, until he heard the clinking of armor. "Stop him!" the man yelled as the Guards rushed Leone.

"Cazzo." Leone said as he drew his Sword and got into his combat stance. There were three guards, all wore some form of armor, and held emblems of higher rank. One of them took a swing at Leone with his steel club, Leone hit the mace away with his sword then drew his hidden blade and stabbed it in the guard's throat. The next Templar bastard tried to Stab Leone while his back was turned. Leone caught the flat of the blade between his bicep and torso, rendering the blade ineffective. Leone twisted his body, disarming the guard, Leone stabbed him in the chest with his own sword. Leone turned to the Third guard who dropped his sword and ran. Leone sheathed his blade and looked to the man he had been chasing, he looked utterly shocked on how Leone had taken out the guards so easily. Leone ran towards him, the Templar agent seemed to still be amazed, and moved too slow Leone's blade entered his chest. The man fell to the ground still alive, barley. Leone crouched down to get a confession out of him.

"What are you planning?" Leone asked, the Templar simply laughed. "Tell me and I will ease your passing." Leone said activating his hidden blade. The man laughed again coughing blood.

"We are planning to Retake Rome for the Glory of the Old order." the Templar said, his voice held a smugness in it, even in death.

"How?" Leone asked, the man smirked and looked up to the rooftops.

"Wheres your puttana Assassin?" Leone tensed, he knew of Lucia. "Si, we had you pegged the moment you left your den. Your friend hasn't been following you for about a hundred meters." Leone shoved his blade into the Man's neck ending his voice. Leone jumped up and looked to the Rooftops, he saw flashes of steel some way off. Leone ran to a building and climbed it quickly to see Lucia down and unconscious on the roof, a knife held to her throat, by a Templar. No not any Templar, Serpente, the Right arm of the Cross.

"Ah, Leone, so good to see you!" Serpente called out as if the two were friends, they were hated rivals. "I was just getting acquainted with your friend here. Lucia was it?" Serpente asked as his blade got closer to Lucia's throat.

"Let her go you Bastardo!" Leone yelled stepping closer.

"Ah,ah,ah." Serpente said as if scolding a child. "One more step and your Assassin Puttana loses her life."

"What do you want?" Leone asked, as he had no alternative, Serpente had Lucia placed in front of him, so he couldn't hit him with a throwing knife.

"A new maid, a new bed, a new sword, and your loyalty to the Templar Order." Serpente said as if reading off a list.

"Fottere Ti!" Leone bit out.

"Well with this pretty thing here, I won't have to." Serpente said as he pressed his blade harder into Lucia's neck. "I'm leaving, don't follow. If you accept my offer return here tomorrow with maps of all the Assassin's hideouts, or this pretty thing here." Serpente indicated Lucia. "Gets killed or depending on my mood, become my new maid."

"Il Pezzo di Merda." Leone said as Serpente jumped below, landing into a haystack, Leone heard a mechanical twine and whine in the air. He felt pain in his shoulder, a crossbow bolt had hit him, but had not gotten through his armor. Leone looked to the rooftops opposite of him and saw a Templar hurriedly trying to reload his crossbow. Leone drew a throwing knife and threw it, hitting the man square in the neck. Leone descended to the street below and searched the body of the Templar runner and the rooftop sniper who had fallen from his rooftop. Leone found fifty florins, a map, and a letter attached to it. His eyes widened. Leone sprinted back across the boarder of Templar/Assassin territory and straight back to the Den. If he didn't hurry, Italy could be lost to the Templars.

Translations.

Va Bene-Good

Bella Donna- Beautiful Woman

Bello-Handsome

Buona Fortuna- Good Luck/ Good Fortune

Assassino! Assassino! Correre- Assassin! Assassin! Run!

Cazzo-Fuck

Puttana-Whore

Serpente- Snake/Serpent

Bastardo-Bastard

Fottere Ti!- Fuck yourself!

Il Pezzo di Merda- You piece of Shit

Leone-Lion

Chapter V: War of Revelations

Leone's feet carried him across the bridge to Tiber Island, base of the Assassins, at least one of them. Leone's thoughts were on Lucia the whole time, his rage and fear carrying his feet to Headquaters. Leone pushed people down as he passed them, as he free ran across the bridge. He jumped to the edge of the bridge and climbed up, startling a sentry.

"Hey what are you doin-" the guard didn't get to finish the question, Leone punched him right in the gut and took his legs out from under him. Leone continued his run across the rooftops, his thoughts never once leaving Lucia.

Leone jumped down from the building and ran through the streets, a door that looked ordinary to most eyes was all too familiar to him. Leone opened it, revealing a staircase that ran down into a large room, where several Assassins either sat or stood talking or reading scrolls. Leone rushed past them into the Mentor's private study.

Leone stopped at the door and knocked.

"Si?" A voice from inside asked, Leone stepped inside. In the rather Spartan room, stood Mentor Ezio Auditore, with his hood down and a scroll in his hand. "Leone!" he called out warmly. "How did your mission go? And where is Lucia?" Ezio asked sounding a little more anxious, especially from the breathless look on Leone's face.

"It was a trap Mentor." Leone said holding up the letter he had received from the Templar messenger. Ezio frowned and took the letter and began to read, his eyebrows shot up as he read. He looked up at Leone as he finished reading.

"Two hundred?" Ezio practically yelled, his usually dark eyes shined gold. "Two hundred Templars are gathering at that last tower and are planning on retaking Roma?" Ezio asked Leone stepping towards him for confirmation.

"Yes, and another three hundred are marching from the south." Leone said his eyes lowered in anger. "And another thousand marching on the cities of Firenze, Forlí, and Venezia." Leone said seeing Ezio's eyes show a shade of fear, Rosa. Ezio exhaled getting in control of his emotions.

"Who leads them?"

"Serpente, right arm of the cross of Roma. Now the leader of Templar forces. He's like me, but without mercy, or compassion. He's the last Templar leader in Italy." Leone said, his back straight as if a soldier receiving orders. Ezio paced back and forth trying to think of a plan.

"And Lucia? Did he kill her?" Ezio asked, Leone lowered his eyes.

"No, he wants to use her as a bargaining chip, to persuade me to rejoin the Templars." Leone said his eyes staring at one spot on the floor between his feet.

"Why Lucia?" Ezio asked pondering to himself, Leone turned him by his shoulder to look him in his eyes,

"Because I love her. My original mission was to bring her back to Templar ground. Her family was from Roma, they took a trip to Northern Africa, her parents were killed and she was made a slave. She escaped when the slavers brought her to Roma again, she then fought as a vigilante agains slavers where she was recruited under you. She escaped from Templar Slavers, and she still fetched an expensive price on the slave market. Unless I go to them tomorrow with all the maps of Assassin Territory, she's going to be killed or sold." Leone said staring Ezio straight in the eye.

"So what will you do?" Ezio asked as Leone stepped close.

Leone walked across the bridge leading to the last Templar stronghold in Roma, his pace even and fluent. Leone wore white Assassin Robes, along with armored spaulders(Shoulder guards). He wore steel plated braces on his forearms and greaves. His hood was up covering his face in shadow, except his mouth.

Leone walked through the street, Templar guards letting him pass then following him.

Leone walked until he came upon a large square, out of the shadows came Serpente, wearing red and white robes, mirroring an Assassin's. He stepped in front of Leone and smiled.

"Well, well. I can honestly say I'm surprised that you showed up here Leone, your foul language last night would have said otherwise." Leone said nothing simply starring at him under the white hood. "And you did more than we could have hoped for, killing the great Ezio Auditore and taking his weapons and armor. Impressive even for one like us." Serpente continued in his speech, Leone raised his hand as an indication for him to stop.

"Where is she?" Leone said, his voice low and dark. Serpente snapped his fingers and a struggling Lucia was pulled from the shadows her eyes covered with a blindfold. "Remove her blindfold." Leone ordered and one of the guards cut the black cloth revealing the blue eyes that identified her. Serpente smirked.

"I am always a man of my word. Now give me your hand brother, for now is the time to strike against the Assassins." Serpente said as his left hand shot out in front of him. Leone looked at the hand for a second before clasping it in his elf hand.

"Grazie." Leone said then his right ha shot up and grasped Serpente's shoulder and pulled him close.

"What in the Inferno are you doing?" Serpente blanched, Leone smirked and twisted his left hand up revealing the Assassin's Brand on his left ring finger. Serpente's eyes flashed with fear as he looked up at the hooded man.

"Proving my Allegiance, Bastardo" Leone said thrusting his right arm forward, a blade springing from under his wrist, the blade going straight into Serpente's neck. Leone let go of Serpente's body as it began to slack, the guards began to rush towards Leone. The Assassin simply held up his right hand and closed his fist, all the guards fell down to the ground, arrows in their backs, dead.

Leone ran to Lucia who just shook off a dead guards forms, she looked somewhat dazed. Leone ran up to her and embraced her.

"Leone what going-" Lucia began but couldn't finish as Leone's lips crashed upon hers. She seemed to protest at first but then got into it. Eventually, due to a lack of air, the two broke apart, but remained in an embrace.

"What happened?" Lucia asked, Leone smirked

"Where's my thank you?"

"Thank you but really, what happened?" Lucia asked pulling herself out of Leone's embrace.

"Il Mentore and I hatched a plan. With the army of Templars in the north threatening the cities allied with Assassins, Mentor granted me the rank of Master Assassin and gave me command of the Assassins in Roma, while he rode off in the Armor of Brutus to prepare the cities or the invasion. I came here with the Assassins on the rooftops out of sight and out of earshot of our enemies." Leone explained, pointing out the Assassins as they descended from the rooftops.

"What now?" Lucia asked, Leone looked behind her as more Templar soldiers began to charge.

"Now," Leone said thrusting his Macedonian Dagger into Lucia's hand. "We fight." Leone said removing his right hidden blade and giving it to Lucia as he charged the oncoming soldiers. Leone drew his sword and activated his hidden blade and rushed right in the middle of the incoming soldiers.

Leone slashed at any guard in his reach with his sword, several bodies hit the ground. Leone fought like a demon, one second he was breaking a sergeant's guard, the next he was stabbing a soldier through the chest. Leone became increasingly aware that he was surrounded, smirking he raised his fist then closed it. All the guards fell dead at his feet.

Leone looked to see Lucia dispatching a soldier then meeting his gaze.

Leone made a hand signal for everyone to hold. Leone climbed a short building and looked to the two dozen Assassins below him.

"I'm going to set this tower alight, when it burns Roma will finally be free. Look through this distric, if you find anything bring it back to Headquaters. This is the final steps my brothers and sisters, let us see it through." Leone called from the building receiving shouts of approval from the Assassins. Leone began to free run to the tower, he encountered several crossbowmen, but he made it to the top and set the tower alight. Leoen performed a Leap of Faith, his final leap into the Brotherhood of Assassins.

Leone met up with the rest of the Assassins at Headquaters where they began to ponder on what to do.

"We've destroyed the Templars foothold in Roma, but that can change. There are still two hundered Templars in Roma, and another three hundered march from the south." said Falco, an Assasin Leone had saved once. "We can't fight out of these walls and inside them." he said starting to get murmurs of agreement from the others in the circle. Leone walked forward and looked all Assassins in the eyes.

"What do you suggest Falco?" Leone asked the Assassin pointing out flaws, but not suggesting any solutions. Falcon remained silent, Leone again took the mantle of Leadership into his hands and began to show why.

"We can't devote all of are Brothers and Sisters on just the fortifications nor on the soldiers remaining in the city." Leone said, Falco stepped up again finding his twitching tongue.

"So what do we do, Mentor." Falco said putting as much spite on the title as he could. Leone gave him a dark and unnerving glare, his mouth quickly shut.

"We have allies, have the Courtesans lead groups of Soldiers in to Alleyways where out Assassins can easily strike. Have Thieves steal all the coin in the pay chests depriving soldiers of their pay. Bribe heralds to rally the citizens against the Soldiers and aid the Mercenaries and raid the barracks, the rest of us will prepare the fortifications. Three hundred men can't take this city, if the city has revolted against them." Leone said, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Falco prepare to backhand his argument, Leone strode over to him looking the Assassin straight in the eye.

"Enough Falco!" Leone nearly yelled. "Now is the time for us to unite not divide, and it succeeds or fails by what your next words are." Leone said leaving the words hanging in the hair. Falco swallowed and licked his lips then nodded.

Three Months Later.

Leone looked as a single man approached the city, the armor he wore was one of the great Assassins, Marcus Junius Brutus. Leone opened the gates of Roma and welcomed the Mentore of all Italy.

"Mentor, I trust your journey was a success?" Leone asked, Ezio looked up and nodded.

"Yes, however I must depart soon." Ezio said as he dismounted his black stallion.

"Depart? You only just came back!" Leone spluttered. Ezio smirked.

"I came to appoint my sister Claudia in command of the Assassins and to give you something." Ezio said digging through one of his saddle bags.

"What is it?" Leone asked as Ezio gave him a dark bundle of robes.

"The Armor of Altair." Ezio said, Leone was physically shocked.

"I thought the Armor of Altair was lost during the siege of Monterrigoni?" Leone asked as he inspected the black robes.

"I stopped by there on my way back and dug it up, I have no need of it." Ezio said nonchalantly, tapping his chestplate.

"I am honored Mentor, truly but are you sure?" Leone asked only to get an amused smirk form Ezio.

"Listen if you and Lucia were not leaving to liberate northern and central Europe, I would have named you Il Mentore of the Assassins. As it is safe journey." Ezio said as he walked past leaving a stunned Leone standing there. Leone looked at the robes in his hands for a long while even when someone walked up next to him he did not look up.

"Are you ready?" Lucia asked as Leone looked up, he smiled.

"Of course Piccola." Leone said receiving a blush from Lucia. Leone held her hands in his running his thumb over the band of Gold on her branded finger.

"Come on Bello Mio." Lucia said as she mounted her white mare, Leone smirked as he mounted his Black Stallion.

"Careful Lucia, don't give our child a fright." Leone said as he ran his hand over his Wife's belly. They embraced then began the long ride to the North.

The end.

Translations

Sí-Yes

Grazie-Thank You

Piccola- Sweetheart

Bello Mio- My handsome man.

Julius Leviathan


End file.
